


Only Fools Rush In

by darlinghoots



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghoots/pseuds/darlinghoots
Summary: Why did he ever agree to come tonight? He should have known it would have ended up like this. Who was he kidding? Richie knew why he was here. He knew the exact reason why he had agreed to Stan’s ridiculous demands.You’re going to go, aren’t you Rich?Those stupid doe eyes would be the death of him. He just knew it.It's prom time at Derry and Richie is feeling a bit jealous.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been sitting back reading all the Reddie content I can, not really wanting to write a story, but lo and behold, inspiration struck!
> 
> This all came from something I saw on instagram about having Richie and Eddie dancing at prom in the hallway or something like that.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy it! I don't anything except for the random female characters and the grammatical errors that are most likely sprinkled throughout this.

Richie hated Derry. Of course, he was sure everyone who lived in Derry also hated Derry. Although not everyone had defeated a terrifying clown monster when they were thirteen. That was the kind of thing that changed a person.

Richie knew that if everyone knew about the killer clown that lived in the sewers, this town would be abandoned in a heartbeat. Maybe. The people in Derry were very closed-minded and idiots.

So maybe they would stay just for the hell of it. Live dangerously and all that shit. He didn’t really care. They had sat around and did nothing while children disappeared left and right. What did they really care anyways if weird things happened in this town? As long as it didn’t happen to them personally, it could just keep on happening.

He couldn’t wait to graduate and get the hell out of here. Richie chose a college that was the furthest away he could think of and he knew he would never come back here. Didn’t want to come back. His parents were even getting out.

There was only one reason Richie would ever come back to Derry. He didn’t want to think about that though. Not right now. He was supposed to be having fun tonight.

Richie glanced around the Derry High School gym. It was prom. Senior prom at that. The biggest night of any high schooler’s life. Or so they say. Richie thought it was very overrated. People built up prom for the past four years and this was it. It was quite the letdown. This night meant absolute shit. Who actually looks back at their Senior Prom with fond memories? Honestly. It was all just a waste of time and money.

The gym was decorated in confetti, streamers and balloons. It was a combination of blue and silver. The theme was something like “An Evening in the Stars” or something ridiculous like that. Richie couldn’t give two shits about that. He had zoned out on everything prom since they started talking about in January. The whole thing just looked tacky and cheap, but was it really prom without all the tacky decorations?

He didn’t even want to come to this damn thing. He wouldn’t even be here if Stan hadn’t convinced him to come at the last possible minute. Fucking Stan. Always butting in when he really shouldn’t. He loved the guy, but sometimes, Stan could be really annoying.

Things weren’t the same as they had once been. That summer had been pretty amazing, regardless of the killer clown. Richie had been naïve enough to think that it would last forever. That the seven of them would coast through high school together. Seven against the world. Stupid Richie. Always being optimistic in thinking that things could be good in Derry. He really should have known better.

The Losers weren’t together anymore. Bev had left early on to live with her aunt or something after the whole fiasco with her father. They hadn’t heard from her since. Bill’s family packed up and left soon after. Couldn’t handle living in the same town that had killed Georgie. Again, Bill had promised to keep in touch. Another promise broken.

Ben was the last to leave. His mother had found a job in Texas or something. Richie didn’t really remember much. Ben leaving had been very quick. It was like he was here one day and gone the next. It was now just Richie, Eddie, Mike and Stan. Mike didn’t even count since he was still home schooled. They barely ever saw him. He was too busy helping his grandfather on the farm.

Richie ran a hand over his face, letting out a deep sigh before glancing down at the inside of his hand. The scar was still there, staring him down like the promise it represented. Sometimes he wished it would just go away. Did he really want to come back here to defeat the clown, if it still happened to be alive? Richie liked to believe it was dead. That he would never have to step foot down in those sewers again.

But he knew differently. There was something in his gut that told him that Pennywise wasn’t dead. He knew that they all felt it. They just didn’t want to talk about it.

“Hello? Earth to Richie? You alive over there?” Richie looked over and found Karen, his ‘date’ for the evening, glaring at him. He didn’t even want to come with her, but again, Stan. Stan had said it would be good for the remaining Losers to go to prom, to get that last camaraderie, as Stan had put it, before they graduate and leave Derry forever. Stan had been the one to suggest he take Karen. Apparently she had a few classes with him or something like that. Richie didn’t remember nor did he really care. She had still been looking for a date a few weeks ago and was probably just desperate enough to actually consider going with Richie. Stan’s exact words. Give it to Stan the Man Uris to always be honest.

She apparently had been desperate, since she had accepted without really thinking about the fact that she was going to her senior prom with a loser. He really shouldn’t be talking about her like that. Karen had actually turned out to be pretty decent with all the preparations leading up to this night. She had planned where they would eat and had given him all the details on what color tie he should have (something he still messed up because he wasn’t going to be wearing a plain white shirt. He was Richard fucking Tozier. Did she really think he would go wearing a plain-ass shirt?) Karen had merely just rolled her eyes and moved on. She hadn’t spent the entire evening nagging on him for his choice of a neon orange paisley shirt with the dark blue tie. But hey, Blue and Orange were complimentary colors or some shit, right?

She wasn’t even that bad on the eyes. Richie wouldn’t really call her beautiful, but she was cute. Her hair was red and frizzy, but she had managed to get it under control in some weird updo that he couldn’t even begin to describe. She was in a dark blue dress that hugged her figure perfectly. She looked good.

She reminded Richie a lot like Bev, which is probably why he didn’t find her as attractive as he should. Then again, Richie didn’t even like girls, so that was going against her too. He appreciated the effort she put into trying to look nice for him. If he had been so inclined to like girls, he would consider himself pretty lucky to have her on his arm tonight.

He also didn’t want to be here, so he wasn’t really the best date at the moment. He was pretty sure he wasn’t the best date period. Richie was kind of an asshole. He had accepted that fact a long time ago. He had put on a good show for the most of the night. He met her parents, paid for her dinner and did everything a good date would do before prom. Being in the gym now, he just wasn’t feeling like putting on an act anymore. Especially not after he saw _them_.

Richie then remembered that Karen was talking to him. He probably looked quite the sight, staring off into space. He looked back at her and she looked even more pissed now. Richie always did know how to ruin things. It was his specialty, after all.

“What?” He asked. He winced at the tone of his voice. He sounded a little bit more agitated than he really was. It wasn’t her fault. Richie knew he was one hundred percent at fault here. He just didn’t care.

“Look, I get you’re being a moody little girl right now, but are we ever going to dance or like, have fun tonight?” She asked. Richie looked around, the thought of dancing with her made him sick. He felt that he just couldn’t pretend anymore.

“No. Probably not.” He saw her face fall, and well, Richie felt bad for like a second. He knew her whole senior prom experience was now probably ruined. But she had friends. She could still have fun. More fun than she ever would by hanging around him all night.

“Fuck you, Richie Tozier.” She hissed as she stormed away from the table. Richie just shrugged and threw her the finger as an after thought. He was so over tonight. He would get up and leave if it weren’t for the fact that he knew Stan would bitch him out for it later.

Why did he ever agree to come tonight? He should have known it would have ended up like this. Who was he kidding? Richie knew why he was here. He knew the exact reason why he had agreed to Stan’s ridiculous demands.

_You’re going to go, aren’t you Rich?_

Those stupid doe eyes would be the death of him. He just knew it.

“You know, if I knew you were going to act like this, I would have told your stupid ass to just stay home.” Richie looked over as Stan walked over and sat down. He looked like a disapproving Dad ready to lecture his son on the importance of honesty or some shit like that.

“Sorry dad.” Richie leaned back in his chair, playing the role of the disappointing son. He knew that role perfectly. “I tried Stan. I’m just not feeling it right now.” Stan just looked at him, studying him. Richie didn’t like it. It made him feel vulnerable and transparent. Like Stan could figure out all his secrets with just a glance.

“Are you really that jealous? Of Laura Black?” Richie stiffened. Of course Stan knew. Stan knew everything. Richie had thought Stan would have forgotten his little drunken confession, but no, Stan remembered everything. Stan was never one to just beat around the bush of Richie’s moodiness.

Richie glanced up to the women in question. Laura Black, perky blonde who was the captain of the debate team and valedictorian of their class. She was funny and nice and everything Richie hated. She was everything Richie wasn’t. Richie hated her more because of who she was able to bring as her date.

Eddie. His Eddie.

He looked impeccable in his three piece charcoal grey suit. The years had been really good to Eddie, unlike him (He was still waiting for that moment where he grew into his looks, as Bev mentioned. Richie wouldn’t call himself ugly, just more awkward. Or lanky, as Eddie liked to call him ). Eddie had his growth spurt at fifteen, although he still was not as tall as Richie. Something Richie would never let up on, no matter how much Eddie insisted that he was average height. He didn’t have his baby face anymore, giving him a more adult look, more mature. Yet he was still his same adorable, and sometimes annoying, self, especially when Eddie was lecturing all of them about how unsanitary the Derry water system was. Seeing the sewage system up close and personal really changed Eddie’s perspective on a lot of things. Richie couldn’t help but smile as Eddie laughed at something Laura had said.

Richie wished it was him making Eddie laugh. He missed having Eddie’s attention on him. Even if it was just pissing him off all the time, as long as Eddie was focused on him that was all that mattered to Richie.

Richie hated losing Eddie the most. He hated losing everyone really, but with Eddie it was different, and not because he had been in love with the boy since he was thirteen-although that was a big factor. Eddie was one of his best friends. There was a huge void in his life now that Eddie wasn’t there to fill it all the time. Sure they still talked and they had classes together. They even hung out together sometimes, but never just the two of them. It was always the four of them together or none at all.

That was one of the changes that Richie had hated the most. Before, they were able to hang out with anyone and it didn’t matter. Richie usually stuck with either just Eddie, just Stan, or Ben and Bev. Of course, things were always better when all seven were together, but it wasn’t the end of the world if all seven of them couldn’t be together all the time.

Now, they had to make an effort to get all four of them together. If they were able to, they mostly just hung out at the Barrens and talked about their so called future or random school stuff. It wasn’t the same and Richie knew that everyone else felt it too. They had promised to always be friends, and now look at them.

“I wouldn’t have to be jealous of Laura fucking Black if the people in Derry weren’t such assholes and I could actually ask him to prom.” Richie muttered, still keeping his eyes on Eddie. Eddie, who was trying to do some kind of dance and was failing miserably. Richie smiled.

Eddie must have felt eyes on him because he turned and looked over at him, giving Richie and Stan a small smile and quick wave before Laura was pulling Eddie’s attention back to her. Richie looked down at his hands, trying to keep himself from getting caught staring too long.

“You could just tell him, Rich. Eddie is your friend. He isn’t going to hate you.” Stan said as he moved a bit closer to Richie. Richie didn’t say anything. There had been countless times when he wanted to tell Eddie the truth. Share with him his true feelings. Confess everything. Or, at least just tell him that he liked boys, but the timing was never right, or something always happened. There were always moments, but they just fled as quickly as they came.

Besides, Stan was wrong. Eddie could hate him. Richie was sure of it. There was always that fear of rejection.

There had been times where Richie was sure that Eddie reciprocated his feelings. Richie would catch Eddie looking at him, and Richie was positive that Eddie felt something. Then things would get weird and it was like he had imagined the whole thing.

Now that the two of them weren’t as close anymore, Richie was a little bit terrified of how Eddie would react to either confession. Would he just shrug it off like Stan had, saying that he already knew but thanks for letting him know(Yeah, that had been a fun conversation). Or would he be disgusted and out Richie to the entire school and ruin his life forever. Not that he really felt that Eddie would do the second option; it was still a fear that nested its way into Richie’s mind. Richie knew who had raised Eddie. Eighteen years of Sonia Kaspbrak’s parenting. Richie couldn’t help but come up with the worst case scenario.

The option that Eddie reciprocated his feelings was buried in the back of Richie’s mind. He wouldn’t let himself get too hopeful for that option. Things never went right for Richie. He had learned that the hard way.

“You know I can’t do that, even if I wanted to. Besides, we are graduating in less than month. What good would come from it now?”

“You wouldn’t be hiding anymore.” Stan said in that matter of fact voice of his. “Isn’t that what you really want? To be able to just be yourself and not have to put on a mask in front of everyone.” Richie looked down at the table. Stan did always know him the best.

That is the one thing he wanted more than anything, but he knew he would never be able to have it. Especially not in a place like fucking Derry. He dreamed of the day when he could be himself without judgment. He already felt that with the Losers, but even they didn’t know the real him, besides Stan.

It suddenly started to feel very warm in the gym. Richie needed to leave. Get some fresh air or something. He just couldn’t be in this gym anymore. Richie quickly stood up, knocking his chair back in the process. It got him a few looks but once they saw it was just him, they went back to their own business. Richie wasn’t important enough to gawk at apparently.

“Where are you going?” Stan asked.

“I’m going out for a smoke.” Richie replied with a shrug, feeling around his pockets for his pack of cigarettes. He was pretty sure he had remembered to put them in his jacket. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally located them.

“I thought you quit.”

“Obviously I didn’t.” Richie replied with a quick wave as he made his way out of the gym. He was so tired. This town held a stupid weight on him. Always having to grin and bear the horrible things that happen in this God forsaken town. It was mentally exhausting. He felt like he was about to crack.

He made his way down the hallway glancing around at all the sport memorabilia and random posters that littered the walls and the occasional locker. It was strange, seeing it so dark and abandoned. It didn’t even look like a school anymore. It looked like some kind of nightmare. Was there a bigger nightmare than high school?

He really wouldn’t miss this place. So many horrible memories. He was reminded again as to why when people leave Derry they never come back. Who would want to come back? He felt his hand smart, as if reminding him why he would come back. He quickly shook out his hand and his thoughts. He didn’t need to be thinking about that right now.

He found an exit and quickly glanced around the make sure there weren’t any teachers patrolling around before he walked out. He quickly slid a rock in the doorway to jam it open, so he would be able to sneak back in. He definitely wasn’t going to walk all the way around to the main entrance. There was always a teacher there and he didn’t want to have to explain why he had been outside and explain the smoke smell and all that shit.

Knowing his luck Ms. Wilson would be the one there and Richie really didn’t want to deal with her right now. She has had it out for Richie since he first stepped foot into her library four years ago. Richie was positive she just hated him, especially since he had never checked out a library book in his life.

He pulled his pack from his pocket and quickly lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag before exhaling into the sky. It was a beautiful night. You could actually see some of the stars spanning out across the sky. It was weird for Derry to have something so beautiful and normal mixed with all the ugliness the town held.

Richie lived for moments like this.

It was times like this where Richie could forget that he lived in a shitty town. Made him remember that the world is bigger than Derry. He just needed to last a few more weeks and then he would be gone. He would get to leave Derry forever. Hopefully. As long as the clown stayed fucking dead.

Richie wasn’t sure how long he stayed out there, but he knew if he was gone any longer, Stan would be coming around looking for him. He didn’t really want to have another lecture from Stan.

He put out his cigarette and made his way back inside. The hallways seemed smaller now, even in the dark. It was an eerie feeling. The shadows playing tricks with his mind. It was almost like they were closing in on him. Richie had to keep telling himself that the clown was gone. It wasn’t going to pop back into their lives now. It’s been four years. If that thing was still alive, they would have known about it by now.

At least, he would assume so.

They didn’t talk about that anymore. They didn’t talk about a lot of things anymore.

Richie was getting close enough to the gym that he could begin to make out the faint sounds of ‘Smells Like Teen Spirit’ from out here. At least they were playing something decent now, compared to all the shitty music they had been playing before. He was almost to the gym when he saw a figure standing off to the side.

Who could that be? Did he really want to know who it was? He could just ignore them and walk back into the gym. It could be a teacher, though. Maybe he was about to get yelled at or kicked out of the prom.

Or it could be something worse. The thing he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about. That damn clown.

“Richie?” Richie’s face relaxed. He hadn’t even been aware of how tense he had gotten. It was Eddie. Of course it was Eddie.

“Hey Eds, what are you doing out here?” He replied, going for calm. He hoped he had actually achieved it. He didn’t need Eddie worrying about him too. Then again, he didn’t really need to do anything for Eddie to be worried about him. Richie said one word and Eddie was concerned he may have inhaled something toxic.

“What were you doing?” Give it to Eddie to just ignore Richie’s question with one of his own.

“I was taking a small smoke break. Nothing to worry about.” Richie smiled as Eddie rolled his eyes. Eddie always had something to say about his smoking habit. He used to hate it when Richie and Bev would sneak off to smoke. Eddie took a deep breath and Richie’s smile widened. Here comes the lecture.

“You know those things will probably kill you, right?” Richie smiled at how Eddie’s voice seemed to crack at the end. Same old Eddie. “I mean, it’s basically inhaling poison and-“

“There are worse things that could kill me, I’m sure.” Eddie sighed, not very happy with being interrupted.

“Richie…”

“I should probably get back inside. Stan is most likely worrying and you know how he gets when he is worried.”

“He’s the one who told me to come and check on you.” Richie froze. Stan. The little traitor. He would be the one behind this. Knowing that Eddie was Richie’s weakness. Damn him. “He said you seemed off tonight. What’s wrong?” Oh, Richie would definitely be having words with Stan later.

“Nothing’s wrong Eddie Spaghetti. Why would it be? It’s Prom Night. I’m with Karen and hey, I could get laid tonight. It’s all just the perfect senior boy dream.” Eddie took one step forwards.

“First, don’t call me that. You know I hate it when you call me that. Second, I’ve been friends with you long enough, as has Stan, to know when something is wrong. Something has been wrong for a while now. We aren’t same anymore. Yeah, we can blame the fucking clown all we want, but Rich, you know you can still tell me what is wrong, don’t you?”

“Eds, I-“

“Richie, we used to be able to tell each other everything. I know we aren’t as close as we used to be, but that hasn’t changed. Why can’t you tell me what is bothering you? Did I do something wrong?” Richie ran a hand over his face and sighed. Something told him that Eddie wouldn’t let this fly. Fine. If Eddie wanted the truth, then the truth was what he was going to get.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You never could. It’s just- I’m scared, okay?” Eddie’s face dropped; like that particular sentence was the last thing he ever expected to come out of Richie’s mouth.

“Scared? Of what?”

“Leaving here, actually. Funny enough.” It felt much more real saying it aloud. He barely even wanted to think it, let out alone actually say it. Another part of him though, almost felt relieved. Like admitting it released a huge weight off his chest.

“Why? You’ve said it yourself. You can’t wait to leave Derry. That’s all you’ve been talking about since we were thirteen. It’s actually been rather annoying lately.”

“Yeah, I know.” Richie replied with a shrug.

“So, what is scaring you? Is it college, I mean, we are all scared but-”

“Forgetting.” Richie whispered. He wasn’t even sure Eddie had heard him, but when Eddie took another step closer, Richie could tell that he had. He could see it on his face. He had heard Richie perfectly.

“What do you mean?”

“You know Derry is different. You know things happen when you leave this place.”

“Yeah, but Rich, don’t you want to forget about everything here? There are so many horrible memories here.”

“Not everything.” Richie chocked a bit on his words as he looked down at Eddie. True, a majority of the memories Richie had here were pretty bad, like everything that involves Henry Bowers, but there were a few things that he wanted to remember. He wanted to remember his friends and playing in the barrens. More importantly, he wanted to remember the boy he was in love with. He never wanted to forget about Eddie. “I don’t want to forget about you.” Eddie’s mouth dropped open. Shit, probably shouldn’t have just said that part aloud. He needed to act fast. “I mean, look at what happened with Bev, Bill and Ben. They all said they would call, or write or anything, but have we heard anything from them. At all?” Eddie looked down at the floor, as if he was trying to think of a time he has heard from them since they all left.

“No.” Eddie whispered.

“I don’t want to forget about the fun we had, the friendship we all had, and more importantly, I don’t want to forget these feelings I have and-“Richie was cut off when Eddie stepped forward and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I won’t forget you Richie. I know I won’t.” Richie smiled and returned the embrace. It was nice having Eddie in his arms. He felt safe. Of course this wasn’t really the circumstances that he wanted it, but still. He would take what he could get. Now was not the time to be picky.

It was enough.

“Thanks Eddie.”

Richie wasn’t sure how long they stood there, hugging, but it felt like hours. Most likely it was only a few minutes. Good things never last long in Derry.

He heard the music change from something fast to something softer. Well, they thought it was softer. It was obviously supposed to be a slow song for couples. Richie recalled it being some weird cover of that Elvis song, “Can’t Help Falling in Love With You,” or something like that.

“You should probably go back to your date.” Richie whispered, slowly starting to pull away from Eddie. Richie knew his date had most likely forgot about him a long time ago, but Eddie still had his. “I’m pretty sure it’s in the prom bylaws that you have to dance every slow dance with your prom date.” Eddie actually laughed at that.

“You are so full of shit, Rich.”

“I don’t know Eds, that seems to be the standard in every teen movie, right?”

“Then, by all means, you better get your ass in there to your date too.” Richie laughed.

“My date abandoned me a long time ago, mate.” Richie said, trying his best at a new voice and failing. Eddie laughed though, so it must not have been too bad.

“I could have told you that, Rich. I saw her storm away from you. Geez, can’t even try for one night, can you?” Normally Richie would be upset by Eddie getting on him too, the same way Stan had, but Richie could tell that Eddie was actually joking. Not like Stan’s serious tone from earlier.

“What can I say?” Richie replied with a laugh. “Not everyone can handle the Tozier charm.” Eddie let out a little snort. “But, you still have a date. Laura is waiting for that dance. Better get going…” Richie grabbed Eddie by the shoulders and started pushing him towards the gym doors. “You need to show Laura a good time, give her that goodnight kiss, maybe even a bit more. Who knows? You only have this one night to make everything perfect.”

“What?” Eddie stopped dead in his tracks, causing Richie to crash right into him, almost knocking him to the floor. Eddie forced himself around, giving Richie the biggest glare he could muster up. Richie had to give him points, he was doing a very good job. Richie actually took a cautious step back. “Rich, what is going on with you?”

“What do you mean?” Richie took a step back. Eddie was silent for a bit, and he looked like he was trying to recall something.

“Stan mentioned something about you not getting to bring who you wanted to bring tonight. Is that what’s wrong? Are you jealous of some dude who took a girl you wanted?” Richie almost laughed.

Oh Eddie. He was so naïve sometimes. But he was his clueless Eddie and that, well, that made everything ok.

“Oh Eds.” Richie whispered, running a hand over his face. He should probably leave. God damn Stan and his big mouth. Richie didn’t want to be in this position, tonight of all nights. “I wish it was really that easy. It would make things a lot simpler.”

Everything had been going just great. Now the night was going to turn to shit because he knew Eddie. Eddie couldn’t just let it go. He would keep bringing it up and dragging it out all night.

“Richie, you used to be able to tell me anything. What is so different now? I don’t understand. What could it be that you could tell Stan and not me?” Maybe that was the final tipping point. Eddie thinking that he wasn’t important enough for this secret. That Richie had chose Stan over him and looking so rejected and forlorn.

“You know what? Fuck it.” Richie took a deep breath. Just say it and get it over with. “I don’t like girls, Eddie. The person I wanted to bring to the prom is a guy.” Eddie’s mouth dropped, but he didn’t take a step back like Richie thought he would. Richie waited for the look of disgust to appear on Eddie’s face. For the yelling to start. Eddie was raised by Sonia Kaspbrak, he was sure she had told him plenty of horrible things about guys like Richie.

But it never came.

“Ok.” Eddie whispered, finally. Richie felt his heart jump into his throat.

“Ok?” Out of all the things that he expected Eddie to say, a simple ‘ok’ was not it. Richie wasn’t sure what to say now. The truth was out there and Eddie hadn’t like, punched him in the face or anything. But he wasn’t sure what he should do now. Like, do they shake hands and call it a night?

He had never really thought this far ahead about this conversation.

“So, um…” Eddie started but fell silent. He could hear another slow song come on. He couldn’t hear what exactly it was. Some sappy shit he didn’t care about, but he took a step back when Eddie took another step closer to him.

“Wha-ah, what are you doing there, Eds?”

“Well, I was going to try and dance with you. I know you can’t go out there and dance with who you want to, so why don’t you just dance with me?”

“What?” Richie was sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Was Eddie really going to do this? For him? Why? Richie was having a million thoughts zoom through his brain and he was sure that it was about to short-circuit soon.

“Look, its dark out here. No one will see us. The teachers have stopped caring enough to patrol out here. So, let’s give you one good thing about tonight, ok? One dance. Just pretend I’m the other guy. Hopefully that’s not too hard to do, right?” Eddie gave a nervous laugh and that made Richie want to laugh.

If only he knew.

Richie didn’t say anything as Eddie took another step towards him. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if Richie couldn’t control himself around Eddie? They hadn’t been close in years. His crush helped keep Richie in check and keep some distance between him and Eddie. He was scared of how he would act around Eddie, and worse. He was scared that other people would notice. That Eddie would notice. Stan had noticed. Maybe the other Losers had noticed it as well. They were just nice enough to not mention it.

“Rich, you okay?”

“Yep. Great. Cheerio good man. Come on.” Richie said in his horrible British accent. He needed to calm his nerves down a bit. Eddie just rolled his eyes as he reached out and grabbed Richie’s hand. Richie couldn’t help the small jump and the chills that went through his body. He really hoped his hands weren’t sweaty or anything.

“Are you sure? You’re okay? We don’t have to do this. I was just trying to help.” Eddie went to release Richie’s hand but Richie quickly grabbed a hold of it again.

“No. I’m good. I’m peachy. We can do this.” Richie took a deep breath. “I just, I’ve never done this before Eds. I can’t help it if I’m as nervous as a virgin on her wedding night.” Eddie stared up at him, a big grin spreading over his face.

“Richard Tozier. Nervous? Who would have thought?” Richie flipped him the bird before placing his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. He took another deep breath. He could do this. It was just one dance. He could handle one dance. He was pretty much an adult now. Not some nervous ten year old. He felt Eddie’s hand on his waist.

Shit.

Maybe he couldn’t do this. No. He could. He was Richard fucking Tozier. Trashmouth. He could handle this one stupid dance. With his crush.

He needed to be calm. He could be calm.

“Shut up dickwad.” Richie replied, a little late, but whatever, at least he said something. He always had to have a comeback. That’s just who he was. Eddie just laughed as he started moving. Richie moved with him, slowly.

“Is this what you call dancing, Trashmouth? Weren’t you and Bev supposed to be like excellent dancers or something?” Eddie said. Richie looked down at his feet, trying to hide the smile that appeared on his face.

“Shut up.” Richie whispered. He tried to be mad, but he couldn’t find it in him right now. He was just too damn happy. He was dancing with Eddie Kaspbrak. At school. In the middle of the hallway. Anyone could walk out and see them. Their lives be ruined forever in this shitty town, but none of that seemed to matter right now.

It was like being outside all over again. It was like there was nothing around them. The school didn’t matter, the other students didn’t matter, Derry didn’t matter. All that mattered was him and Eddie.

Richie couldn’t help but think what if things could be like this always. That they could actually dance together in the gym and no one would even give them a second glance. That it would be normal. Accepted.

He felt Eddie falter in his step but Richie didn’t mind. His confidence seemed to have picked up as he started to lead. He was going to remember this moment for the rest of his life. He knew Eddie would never reciprocate his feelings. He was just being an awesome friend.

That was who Eddie was. He had always been there for them. He always spoke his mind and put his friends before himself. His friends were what made him brave, so, Richie being nervous about his so called secret gave Eddie the bravery he needed to dance with Richie out in this hallway.

This was why he loved Eddie so much. If Richie could be as brave as Eddie, he would have told him that he was the guy Richie liked.

But no.

Richie was chicken shit. He would continue being chicken shit most likely until he died. He didn’t want to ruin what they already had. He would rather have something than nothing.

Richie closed his eyes, letting the music take over as he rested his head against the top of Eddie’s. At first he thought he may have crossed a line, but Eddie seemed to actually move closer so he took that as a good sign that it was okay. Eddie even rested his head against Richie’s chest.

They slowly moved back and forth, one song leading to another. It was a very comfortable silence between the two of them. Which was really saying something; given that it was Richie they were talking about, the one who could never shut up.

There was something about this moment. Richie knew that talking would ruin it instantly. It was like they were under some kind of spell, and words would break it instantly.

Richie wanted this moment to last forever, but he knew it couldn’t. He knew it was too good to last. He took a deep breath and pulled away, looking down at Eddie.

Eddie smiled up at him. Richie wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He had a strange feeling, seeing how Eddie was looking up at him, that Eddie would probably let him. But that would be going too far. Richie smiled down at him, lifting his hand up to cup Eddie’s cheek. The dance was enough.

“Thanks Eds.”

“Anytime Tozier. Next time, don’t be such a bitch about wanting to dance.” Richie laughed. Just like that, everything was fine. They were back to normal. The moment had come and gone. But this time, it was ok. It was what needed to happen.

“I’ll remember that the next time I’m fucking your mom.” Eddie did the famous Kaspbrak eye role.

“Fuck you.” Eddie let out a small chuckle as he grabbed Richie’s hand. “Come on, let’s go get Stan and meet up with Mike.” Richie just nodded as he let Eddie guide him back into the gym.

Everything felt different, but in a good way. Sure he was still nervous about leaving, but until then, he knew that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you guys think! :)


End file.
